


Dress You Up in My Love

by rsadelle



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Always a Different Sex, Clothing, F/M, Female Louis Tomlinson, Flirting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:00:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22745188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rsadelle/pseuds/rsadelle
Summary: Harry wraps his arms around Louis from behind, crossing them over her stomach where there's a gap between her crop top and her skirt. "I like your skirt."Louis smiles a little. "Yeah?"She can feel the movement as Harry nods his head. "Yeah. Your bum looks amazing all highlighted in red."
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Comments: 12
Kudos: 204





	Dress You Up in My Love

**Author's Note:**

> This was largely an excuse to write about girl!Louis wearing a lot of outfits. Many thanks to Lake for trading clothing links with me and reading along. Title from Madonna's "Dress You Up."

Harry wraps his arms around Louis from behind, crossing them over her stomach where there's a gap between her crop top and her skirt. "I like your skirt."

Louis smiles a little. "Yeah?"

She can feel the movement as Harry nods his head. "Yeah. Your bum looks amazing all highlighted in red."

Louis isn't displeased by his assessment, but still. "Ugh, stop. Someone's going to hear and then people will go on thinking we're sleeping together."

Harry's so close his lips are practically against her ear. "We could be."

Louis elbows him. "I have a boyfriend."

Harry knows enough not to let the elbow to his side move him away from her. "Well, if you change your mind."

*

There's a screen set up. There's always a screen set up. Not that the boys haven't seen Louis in various states of undress before, but she prefers to choose who gets to see her skin and when, and she'd rather not have everyone wandering through their dressing room see her in her skivvies.

It also means she always gets to make an entrance, and she does that now, smoothing down her skirt while she steps out from behind the screen.

There's too much chaos for it to be a truly dramatic entrance, but she only has to wait for a moment before Harry catches sight of her from across the room and wolf whistles. Once she has everyone's attention, Louis does a slow turn so they can see the outfit from all angles. Bright red skater skirt, white button down, braces that are black with one wide white stripe down them, white Vans.

"Looking good, babes," Zayn says.

Liam gives her a double thumbs-up, and Niall grins from across the room.

Harry comes over to her and slides his hands over the waist of her skirt to her sides. His hands are big, thumbs at the top of her skirt and fingers spread down over her hips. "You look amazing, Lou."

"Yeah?" Louis smiles up at him through her eyelashes. Harry's a little taller than her and he's not slouching all the way down to her level.

Harry takes a half step closer to her. "Yeah." He slides his hands further around her waist so they're resting on the curve of her bum. "I like it." He bends down and kisses her neck.

"Harold," Louis admonishes. She pushes Harry back. His hands slide along her waist.

He grins at her unrepentantly. "I couldn't help myself."

Louis tips her head up so Harry can kiss the underside of her jaw, then pushes him away, her hands flat against his bare chest. "We have to get ready. I haven't even had my makeup done yet."

Harry is unutterably charming. "And you're still so pretty."

Louis bites her lip so she won't grin. "Get dressed. We have a show to do."

Harry ducks in to kiss her neck one more time before he goes.

*

Most of the time Louis gets to get dressed on her own. Today, though, Caroline follows her behind the screen in the suite they're all gathered in to get ready.

Louis eyes the dress hanging over the back of the screen. "I don't know if I can pull off slinky."

"You can," Caroline says confidently. "You just need a different bra."

Louis strips down to her pants. She's been styled enough that having Caroline's hands on her tits isn't that unfamiliar. The bra is different, like only the front half of a bra, and she's actually happy to have Caroline's help with that. And with the tape she wouldn't know what to do with on her own.

Caroline helps her put the dress on, which she might have been able to do on her own but is much easier with someone else helping.

Louis looks down at it dubiously. "It's too long."

"Not when you put on the shoes."

Louis makes a face at the glittery heels, but steps into them and waits while Caroline crouches down and buckles them for her.

There's a mirror behind the screen so Louis can see that, yeah, she probably can pull off slinky.

Caroline smiles at her and ducks out from behind the screen, immediately saying something to Liam about his tie.

Louis unnecessarily smooths the dress down over her hips and steps out into the room. Caroline is retying Liam's tie. Niall and Zayn are sitting on a sofa with their phones. Harry's in the chair in front of the mirror with his eyes closed while Lou dusts his face with powder.

"Whoa," Zayn says.

Louis tips her chin up and strikes a pose.

"You look great," Liam says.

"Turn around," Niall says. "Let's see your bum."

Louis does and that means she's facing the mirror when Harry opens his eyes and looks at her.

"Wow," Harry says.

Niall says, "Nice," and smacks her bum.

Louis jumps, and puts her hand over her chest as she turns around. "Niall, I am a lady."

Behind her, Harry makes a choked-off noise. Probably because the back of her dress doesn't really exist. It goes over her shoulders, but then dips down in a V that comes to a point just at the top of her bum.

Niall laughs at her. "Sure you are, Lou." He pokes at her arms until she hits back, both of them laughing now.

"Niall," Lou calls. "Your turn."

Niall obediently heads for the chair in front of the mirror.

Louis squeaks as hands settle onto her hips. She knows they're Harry's because of how big they are, but it's a surprise, okay?

Only one of the hands stays there. The other traces one finger down her spine from the back of her neck all the way to the bottom of the bare V of her back.

Louis doesn't quite manage to suppress her shiver.

Harry puts that hand on her hip again and presses up against her back.

Louis twists her shoulder down before he can rest his chin on it. "Caroline will kill you if you get makeup on this dress."

Harry chuckles, a slow laugh against her neck. "Alright, baby." He keeps his chin off her shoulder and slides his hands around to her stomach. "You look so good." He turns them, slow enough that Louis doesn't trip on her heels, so they can see themselves in the mirror. "You're going to be the prettiest girl at this thing."

Louis smiles, thoroughly pleased. "You do realize that, like, Beyonce and Rihanna are going to be there, right?"

Harry presses a kiss to her neck, and at least if he leaves makeup there, Lou can take care of it when it's Louis's turn to have hers done. "You're still the prettiest."

*

Louis stumbles out into the kitchen. She's awake, but not entirely. Harry had - probably still has - a girl over last night, and they were loud enough that she didn't sleep well. And now she's going to have to make her own tea.

She fills the kettle and turns it on, then leans against the counter with her eyes closed while it boils.

"Hey."

Louis doesn't open her eyes as Harry shuffles into the kitchen. She listens to him make tea.

Harry puts his arms around her while it's steeping. "Morning." He rubs his nose against her shoulder. "Are you wearing my shirt?"

Louis opens her eyes to look down at it. "Yeah. You need to do laundry."

Harry hugs her tighter and kisses her jaw. "Or you can keep wearing my clothes. I like it." He pats her hip. "Like your legs, too."

She's not wearing pajama bottoms or joggers or anything, just her pants under the shirt. "Course you do. They're magnificent." She stretches out one leg, pointing her toe to show it off.

"They are." Harry sways into her, so close she can feel his dick pressing against her. It's not soft.

Louis pushes him away. "Take that back to the girl in your bed."

Harry winks at her and takes two cups of tea, leaving the third one for her. "I'll make breakfast after."

*

Louis pushes open the door to Harry's room.

"I could have been wanking," Harry says. Then he looks up and the smile falls off his face. He closes his laptop and sets it aside, then holds out his arms. "Baby, what's wrong?"

Louis throws herself at him and buries her face in his shoulder. "Scott and I broke up." She only manages to get out half the sentence at a time between sobs.

Harry holds her tight and rubs her back. "Fuck him."

Louis shakes her head. She wants to say something about it, about how hard it was with her life now and how it wasn't just him, but she can't stop crying.

Harry tightens his arms around her and kisses the top of her head. "Oh, baby. I'm sorry."

He holds her while she cries herself out, and lets her stay right where she is when she's done. When she finally raises her head out of his shoulder, he wipes away the last of her tears from under her eyes.

"Fuck him," Harry says again. "You're amazing and you're the prettiest girl in the world. Anyone who doesn't want to be your boyfriend is an idiot."

Louis groans. "Prettiest girl in the world? Really, Harold?" She gestures at herself. She knows her hair was a mess before and it's probably worse now, her face is covered in snot and tears, and she's wearing a t-shirt that she thinks is Niall's and trackies that might be Zayn's.

Harry puts his hands on either side of her face and says, as earnestly as she's ever seen him do anything, "Yes, really. Always." He kisses her forehead.

Louis ducks down to put her head on his shoulder. He's solid and warm and loves her, which are all things that Scott isn't anymore, not for her.

Harry finds something for them to watch on telly. Louis falls asleep cuddled up to him, and after she wakes up the same way, he brings her tea and breakfast in bed.

*

They get a longer break in the middle of an afternoon of interviews, more than just the five-minute tea and wee breaks they've been getting. The boys have been good about deflecting attention away from Louis when there are questions about who's single and who's not. It works for the interviewers, and it'll be fine for the first interview that goes up, but their fans are smart. Once the whole lot of the interviews are out there, they'll notice and then they'll talk about it and then Louis will have to tweet or put out a statement about it and then everything will suck. All the talk about her and Harry, about how she can't possibly be a good girlfriend while in a band full of boys, about how much of a failure she is will all start up again.

Louis bypasses the food table and walks right into Harry, wrapping her arms around his waist and burying her face in his chest before she starts crying. Just a little bit this time.

Harry's arms wrap around her, warm and comforting, and he kisses the top of her head. "Baby, shh."

Louis clings to him a little tighter.

The other boys take turns coming over to join their hug for a minute, each of them brushing a hand over Louis's hair or kissing her temple before they leave.

She can't stay hidden in Harry's arms forever, so eventually Louis makes herself pull away.

Harry rubs under her eyes with his thumbs. "You're going to have to see Lou for a touch-up."

Louis makes a face, but she knows he's right.

"Wait, before you go." Harry pulls off his jumper.

Louis holds out her arms and lets Harry put the jumper on her, careful so they don't make any more of a mess out of her hair. It's not too bad around the chest, but the right sleeve length for him means they come down over her hands.

Louis pulls her arms in just a little more and waves the floppy ends of the sleeves at him. "You know what people are going to say if I keep it on."

"Fuck 'em," Harry says. He's too cute to be properly fierce, looks more like an angry kitten than anything else. He ducks in and kisses Louis's cheek. "Go see Lou. I'll bring you some food."

He smacks her bum when she turns to walk away, and she looks back at him with a scandalized look, one hand covered in jumper sleeve pressed to her chest. "Harold!"

He grins at her.

She grins back and goes to get her hair and makeup touched up. It's still going to suck when all the interviews get posted, but the jumper helps. It's like wearing Harry's hug all afternoon.

*

By this point, Louis is used to wearing all sorts of things for photo shoots, so the outfit she's in now shouldn't be such a big deal. It's not that different from the kind of thing she likes to wear for shows and things. The skirt is black at the front and back with wide white panels on the sides and thick red stripes separating the black and white. It's tight and short, and that's not the part that's giving her pause. Neither are the shoes; she's got on red Vans without socks. The top is the issue. It's a black tube top that leaves her shoulders and stomach bare. She's worn crop tops before, but it's the part where there's nothing over her shoulders holding it up that she's not so sure about.

She recognizes the knock on the edge of her screen and tells Harry he can come around to her side of it. He gets trousers and a t-shirt for this shoot.

He looks her up and down, twice. "Baby," he murmurs, "you look incredible."

Louis turns to the mirror and hitches up the top. "I don't know if I have the tits for this."

Harry steps up against her back. "Your tits are perfect."

She can see in the mirror that he's looking down at them, not at her reflection in the mirror. The top is too tight for him to be looking down it.

Louis hitches up the top again. It's tight, but she doesn't feel secure in it.

Harry puts his hands over hers and pulls them down to her sides. "Stop that. It's perfect." He kisses her bare shoulder.

She turns her hands around so she can lace her fingers with his and leans back against his body. "Harold." She rubs her bum against him. "Is that your dick?"

Harry rubs against her. It is his dick, and it's not soft. "I can't help it, not when I've got the prettiest girl in the world pushing her bum into me."

Louis shrugs, not enough to push him away. "You can't say that. There are cameras. One of those behind the scenes things."

"We're behind your screen. No one can come back here."

"They can still hear you." Louis leans back, letting Harry take her weight. "Enough of them already think we're fucking."

Harry presses his lips to her neck. "We could be."

Louis opens her mouth to give him her usual retort, then closes it. She doesn't have a boyfriend anymore.

Harry looks up and meets her eyes in the mirror.

"Would you really?" she asks.

"Yes." He brings their right hands up and kisses her knuckles. "Any time."

Louis lets go of his hands and turns around to face him. She goes up on her tiptoes and smacks a kiss onto his lips. Then she pinches his bum and ducks out from behind the screen, already running when he starts to chase her.

*

They have a free afternoon at home, which means Louis and Harry both take naps, of course. When Louis wakes up, she pulls on joggers that might actually belong to her based on the way they fit and a hoodie that she thinks she stole from Liam. She pulls the hood up over her head and gives in to the necessity born of cold floors and slips her feet into slippers.

She's the first one up, which means her options are to wake Harry up or make her own tea. She makes a face at both options and switches the kettle on. It's less work than walking back to Harry's room.

Louis takes her tea to the sofa where she kicks her slippers off and tucks her feet under her. She should have put on someone else's joggers; then she could have pulled the bottoms of them all the way down over her feet.

She's finished her cup of tea by the time Harry gets up, and she holds it over her head when she hears his footsteps. "Harold, more tea."

He takes her cup and there's pressure on the top of her head that might be a kiss. He comes back with two cups of tea and settles down next to her. The only thing he's wearing is a pair of black boxer briefs.

"What are we watching?"

"Dunno," Louis says with a shrug. She's been watching it for a whole cup of tea and she still doesn't really know what it is. She's still waking up from her nap is all.

Harry slips an arm around her, his hand coming up under the edge of her hoodie to rest on her skin. "Is it good?"

"Dunno," Louis says.

Harry tucks his head into the hoodie-covered curve of her neck. "You going to answer questions with anything else?"

This time Louis can't help the grin when she says, "Dunno."

Harry laughs and finds his way up to the edge of her hoodie to kiss her chin. He strokes her side, and she leans against him while she drinks her second cup of tea and figures out that they're watching some kind of nature documentary.

She looks over at Harry, and then looks again. His pants are so tight she can see that he's getting hard.

"Are you really getting turned on by," she glances at the telly, "rabbits?"

Harry rubs his fingers against her side. "Not the rabbits."

"Really?" Louis looks down at herself.

"I keep telling you," Harry says. "Prettiest girl in the world."

Louis gestures at the outfit, which covers everything except her hands and her feet. "You can't even see me in this."

Harry squeezes her side, his fingers digging into her skin just a bit. "I know what's under there."

Louis's breath catches for a moment, but she and Scott haven't been broken up for very long yet. "Don't."

Harry takes his hand away and puts it back in the same spot, over her hoodie this time. He twists away from her on the sofa so his arm is still around her but his lower body is going the other way.

Louis watches the rabbits on the telly without taking any of it in for a bit. Then she turns and wraps herself around Harry's shoulders and kisses his cheek.

Harry turns his head to press his cheek against hers. "Love you."

Louis smiles and buries her head in his shoulder so her voice is muffled by his skin when she says, "Love you too."

*

There's a girl in Louis's kitchen. Dark hair cascades down her back and she's wearing tiny lacy pants under one of Harry's shirts buttoned with just one button over really amazing tits. Louis will have to ask Harry later if they're real.

Funny that Louis's also wearing one of Harry's shirts with no bra. Hers is one of his t-shirts, and she's wearing his flannel pajama bottoms with it. Both their feet are bare.

The girl looks over her shoulder, and if she's surprised to see another girl in the kitchen, she doesn't show it. "Morning. Tea?"

"Yeah, ta, love."

"I'll take one too." Harry's deep voice comes from behind them, and they both turn to him.

Harry smiles at them, completely confident that he has both of their attention. He's put on a pair of joggers that do nothing to hide the fact that they're all he's wearing.

He kisses Louis's cheek. "Morning."

His voice lowers into a deliberate sex tone when he says, "Morning," to the other girl before kissing her open-mouthed and obvious.

Louis rolls her eyes and taps her foot. It's not a particularly effective reminder that she's waiting for her morning tea since she's barefoot.

Harry pulls away from the girl. "Eggs?"

The girl finishes making tea, Harry makes eggs, and they all sit down to breakfast together. It's not the first time Louis's had breakfast with one of Harry's girls the morning after. Like the rest of them, this one seems like a bit of fun, maybe more than some, what with the way she hasn't bothered to do up any more of the buttons on Harry's shirt she's wearing. Then again, Louis doesn't blame her for putting such great tits on display.

Harry and the girl go back to his room after breakfast. Louis rolls her eyes, makes herself another cup of tea, puts Iron Man in the DVD player, and curls up under the blanket on the sofa.

Harry walks the girl to the door later, lingering to kiss her without making any promises. The girl has her own clothes on, which cover up only a bit more than Harry's shirt did. They're both flushed and satisfied looking. Harry's back in joggers, and he wanders over to the sofa after the girl's gone.

Louis pushes him away when he tries to get under the blanket with her. "Ugh. Get away from me with your sex sweat."

Harry tries to get closer. "But you love me."

"Nooooo." Louis pushes him away.

They wrestle, laughing, until they fall off the sofa onto the floor. Louis lands on top of Harry.

Harry says, "Ow," and wraps his arms around Louis.

Louis pokes her fingers into Harry's sides, working her way up to tickle under his arms until he's squirming and laughing too much to hold on to her.

Louis rolls off of him and stands up. She pulls her t-shirt down into place, steps over him, scoops up the blanket and settles herself onto the sofa. She pokes Harry with her toes. "Shower and make me another cuppa, and then maybe you can come under my blanket."

Harry lets out an, "Oof," when she nudges him with her toes again. Then he stands up and leans down to smack a kiss on her cheek. "Anything for you, baby."

*

It's too cold for Louis's outfit, and she probably looks like a five-year-old who was allowed to pick her own clothes. She's wearing a dark green skirt that doesn't reach her knees and has bright yellow stripes down the side. She has on a pair of checked Vans without socks. She's wearing a blue jumper that belongs to Harry over a black t-shirt she thinks started out as Zayn's. On top of all that, she has a bright orange puffer coat and a red beanie.

"You're all the colors of the rainbow," Harry said when he saw it before they left for the studio.

It's too cold for the skirt, and she dashes from their building to the car, from the car to the studio, trying not to expose her bare legs to the cold any more than she has to.

Liam wraps her up in a hug at the studio, when she's still shivering inside her puffer coat. "You should've worn trousers. Or tights." He looks down. "Or socks."

"Fuck off," Louis says.

It really is cold. She stays cuddled up with Liam as long as he lets her, spends a few minutes stealing as much of Zayn's body heat as she can. Niall's always good for a cuddle, and of course there's Harry. She gets a cuddle from him every chance she can.

"There are cameras," Harry reminds her at the end of the day, when she's more than ready to go home and still cold, her jumper-covered hands wrapped around a cup of tea while she makes herself as small and curled up as possible in Harry's lap. "People are going to think we're fucking."

Louis's thought about that, since she's been broken up with Scott for long enough now that it doesn't hurt so much. She wasn't ready, the last time they talked about it, but she thinks she is now, and she thinks it won't fuck them up too badly if it doesn't go well.

Louis curls tighter into Harry's arms. "We could be," she says quietly from behind her cup, so no one but Harry will know what she's saying.

There's a moment of complete stillness, and then Harry dips his head down so his lips brush her neck when he speaks. "Do you mean that?"

She lets herself feel the sparks that his touch set off. "Mmmhmm," she says. "Not here, but at home."

"Obviously," Harry says. He kisses her neck, probably out of sight of any person or camera looking their way.

It's still too long before they get to leave, and then Louis dashes from the studio to the car not quite fast enough to keep from feeling the cold. Probably there is no speed that would be fast enough for that.

Harry pulls her close in the car, arms wrapped around her to keep her warm, and mouth resting against her neck doing even more than that.

It's even colder when they get home, and Louis races from the car to their building with a shriek.

Harry runs after her, laughing, and catches up to her at the door to their flat while she's unlocking it. She crashes through it and kicks off her shoes, then yelps at the touch of the cold floor under her feet.

She hears Harry's shoes hit the floor behind her, and then she's literally swept off her feet.

"Harold!"

He laughs, and kisses her neck. "Your room or mine?"

Louis thrashes just enough that Harry won't drop her. "Don't drop me!"

"Baby, I would never drop you." Harry kisses her neck again.

Louis twists her head to smack a kiss on his cheek. "Your room." It's almost guaranteed to be cleaner than Louis's, and she's not entirely sure they wouldn't need to raid Harry's room for condoms anyway.

Harry takes her in and sets her down on the bed. It's neatly made, of course, because that's how Harry keeps things. Louis shucks her puffer coat and tosses it onto Harry's floor. Then she rucks up Harry's bedclothes and gets her legs under the duvet.

Harry has stripped down to his pants, and he snuggles into the bed with her before he kisses her. It's familiar in that she's watched him kiss plenty of his girls, but new because he's never kissed her. He uses plenty of tongue, in a good way, not a sloppy way. It's like he wants to taste every bit of her, and he's being soft and gentle too, his hands on her face and in her hair. For her part, Louis clutches at his shoulders and takes the opportunity to learn what he tastes like.

Then Harry's hand slides under the blankets and pushes up under her skirt on the outside of her thigh.

Louis spreads her thighs enough to cradle Harry between them. He feels good there, like he could belong there.

"Baby," he whispers. He kisses her, lingering with lots of tongue. "I want go down on you." He pushes his hand up higher, so his fingers are just at the edge of her pants.

Louis shivers. "Yeah." She starts to take off her jumper, but Harry stops her by taking her hand and pressing a kiss to it.

"Keep it on," he says. "You'll get cold."

Tears prick in Louis's eyes at his consideration. She sniffles, and he kisses her cheek with a smile.

"I don't want you to get cold, baby. I want you to feel good."

"I do," Louis says.

Harry grins at her, blinding and happy, and of course she smiles back at him.

He slides down, pushing the duvet down below the edge of her skirt. He puts both his hands under her skirt, and she does feel good. She hasn't been touched there by any hands other than her own since she and Scott broke up. And Harry's hands couldn't possibly be mistaken for hers; they're so much bigger.

Louis helps Harry wriggle her pants off. He makes sure her legs up to her knees are tucked under the duvet before he flips her skirt up and puts his mouth on her without any more waiting.

He's good at it. Of course he's fucking good at it; he has girls in his bed every other night and Louis's heard plenty of the evidence that he's good in bed.

Louis puts one hand down into his hair, tangling her fingers in his curls, and lets him get on with it. She's already wet, and she gets a lot wetter, between how she feels and what he's doing with his tongue. It's like he's getting all the right places, putting his whole face into it, and there's a rush of cold air over her knees when she twists and arches into it and the duvet slips down.

"Fuck," she says. "Fuck, Harry, love, that's so good." She babbles and twists under his mouth and enjoys the fuck out of herself while he makes her come so hard her thighs keep trembling even after Harry brings his smug face out of her cunt and flips her skirt back down.

"Fuck off," she says to his face, resting her head on one of his pillows with a tired smile.

Harry smirks at her while he pulls the duvet up over her bare knees.

Louis pushes at his face; he knows better and laughs before coming right back to kiss her until she has to push him away in all seriousness so she can breathe.

He leans back and puts a hand over his dick. It's hard, pressing up against the front of his pants.

"You want to look at my tits while you do that?" Louis asks.

"You'll get cold." Harry gives her one of his charming smiles. "I was hoping you would reciprocate."

She does love him a lot, and he did go down her expertly. "Yeah," she agrees, "long as I don't have to move."

That's always a little more awkward than it seems, but they get themselves situated so she can suck him off without him choking her with his larger than average dick. It doesn't take long. Louis swallows because, again, she loves him a lot and it seems fair.

That doesn't stop her from making a face after, and poking Harry's shoulder before he's fully recovered. "Go make me tea."

Harry pouts at her. "I eat a lot of fruit. It's supposed to make it sweet."

"Now you're talking shit," Louis says.

Harry pouts even more.

Louis rolls her eyes. "It's still not good. I want some tea. Go, Harold."

He kisses her, licking into her mouth to make a point, and then goes to make her tea.

"And don't scald your dick," she yells after him since he didn't put anything on first.

She can hear him laughing. He comes back with tea for both of them, and they snuggle together with their tea like they have before. Mostly like they have before; before this Louis always made Harry at least wear pants.

Harry sets his tea aside first, and leans in to nuzzle at Louis's neck. He turns the rest of his body toward her too, and she can feel his dick getting hard against her thigh.

Louis puts her hand under the duvet and gropes him. "Again already?"

"Baby," Harry murmurs against her neck, "always. Do you not want to?"

Louis considers that, and then gulps down her tea and shoves the cup onto the nightstand on her side of the bed. "I bet you want to see my tits this time."

Harry laughs, wide mouthed and open. "I always want to see your tits."

He takes off the rest of her clothes, and is appropriately appreciative of her tits. More appreciative, really, than anyone has been since her first boyfriend who'd probably never seen tits in his life before then. Everything is slow and gentle the second time around. They touch each other all over, and Harry draws the duvet up over both of them to keep her warm once he has the condom on. Even when he's in her, it's still slow and warm. It would be almost sleepy if it weren't for the way every bit of Louis feels alert and alive.

Louis has a slow, rolling orgasm, and she wraps her arms and legs around Harry until he comes, and after until he pulls out and bins the condom. They cuddle again, Louis all wrapped up in Harry's arms feeling truly warm for the first time all day.

"I'm hungry," Louis says after a bit. Not that she wouldn't stay like that for a lot longer, but she just came twice after a whole day at the studio and sleep is not the only thing she needs.

"You're so demanding," Harry says with a sigh. He gets out of bed and puts on clothes before going out to the kitchen.

Louis also gets up and puts on clothes: the t-shirt and jumper she was wearing earlier, without a bra, and with a pair of Harry's flannel pajama bottoms she takes from his wardrobe. It's not quite enough, so she also takes a pair of his socks.

Harry looks up when she joins him in the kitchen. His eyes sweep up and down her body, and then he crosses the kitchen to kiss her. "Baby," he says, "you're the prettiest girl in the world."

*

Harry's voice calling her name accompanies a knock at the edge of the screen shielding Louis and Caroline from the rest of the room.

"Stay out," Louis calls. "I'm naked!" She's not. She's wearing pants and the bra Caroline gave her to wear with her dress.

"I've seen it before," Harry says. He stays on the other side of the screen.

Louis pokes her head around the edge of the screen so she can talk to him without the whole room overhearing. "If you keep saying that, people will think we're fucking."

Harry waggles his eyebrows at her. "People will be right."

"Ugh, go away," Louis says, grinning.

Harry grins back at her.

Louis pulls back behind her screen and lets Caroline drape her dress over her. It's tight, some kind of black fabric that goes up her neck, all the way down her arms, down to just brush the floor. There's intricate silvery-gray embroidery running down the left side from her neck to her ankle. When she stands still, it's one unbroken line; when she moves, it splits into a slit on her left side that comes up above her knee. The color matches the black, silver, and gray the boys are wearing.

The shoes are black heels with straps that go up around her ankles, and she absolutely needs Caroline's help with those. She makes sure to complain about them, even though she likes the way they look. Also, they bring the hem of the dress up off the floor so she won't step on it.

"All right," Caroline says, making one last adjustment to the neck of the dress. "You're good."

Louis stays behind her screen for a minute longer, looking at herself in the mirror and making sure she knows how to move in the dress and shoes. She makes an entrance into the rest of the room by stepping around the right side of the screen so they see just the black side of her dress first and can only see the full thing when she's all the way out into the room.

Niall obligingly wolf-whistles at her from his place in front of the mirror.

"Looking good, babes," Zayn says with a thumbs-up.

Liam says, "Wow, Lou, that's gorgeous."

Harry waits until they're done before he comes over and puts his hands on her. They slide down her sides to her hips, and he leans in close. "Baby," he says, "you look so good."

Louis smiles, pleased with that. "Yeah?"

"Mmhmm." Harry dips in and nuzzles her jaw. "So good." His right hand slides down her hip, down her thigh to the top of the slit of her dress. His fingers find her bare skin, and then push up under the edge of the slit.

"Harold!" Louis puts her hand over his and pushes it out from under her skirt. As good as his touch feels, now is not the time, and she can sometimes be responsible.

Harry grins at her, completely unrepentant. He slides his hand around her waist and squeezes her bum.

Louis yelps and pushes at him. He doesn't go anywhere.

Harry turns her, hands still on her hips, and walks them toward one of the mirrors. He feels very big and very warm against her back. He stops them before the mirror and steps to the side so he's only half behind her. His suit is the same silvery-gray as the embroidery on her dress. He's wearing it over a white shirt with a black bow tie. He dips his head so close that no one else can hear him when he speaks.

"Look at us, baby. We look so good." He nuzzles her jaw, kisses just behind her ear.

They do look good. They look like they match, like they're supposed to be together.

"We're going to look so good in our wedding photos," Harry murmurs.

Louis shivers before she remembers she should probably elbow him for that. "Wedding photos?" she asks.

He smiles at her in the mirror. "You know we're going to get married." He dips his head farther, nips at her neck. "You're the prettiest girl in the world. Gonna be with you forever."

Louis squirms against Harry's hold, not strongly or seriously enough to make Harry let go of her. "Harry," she stays sternly, "you haven't even asked me."

Harry's smile takes on a sweet, romantic edge. "I'm going to," he promises. "And you're going to say yes."

Louis can see her cheeks turning pink in the mirror. "Harry," she says, and she's flustered enough that she doesn't even know what she's trying to say to him.

Harry turns her around and smiles down at her, looking right into her eyes. "I love you."

Louis gives him an exasperated look, and then she relents and loops her arms around his neck. Fuck whatever cameras might be on them. "I love you too." She has to go up on her toes, even in the heels, to kiss him.

Niall wolf-whistles at them; Louis flips him off without looking.

"It better be romantic when you ask me," Louis says, coming back down onto her feet.

Harry's eyes crinkle up with his smile. "It will be. Only the best for you, baby." Then he picks her up and spins her around.

Louis shrieks with both delight and surprise. "Harry!"

He laughs and doesn't put her down. "Prettiest girl in the world," he murmurs.

Louis makes a face at him, and then wraps her arms around his neck and lets him kiss her dramatically enough that they could be in a movie. "Most handsome man in the world," she whispers into his ear before she makes him put her down. They have the rest of their lives for him to carry her around.


End file.
